


No pain, No Gain

by LoveHate



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, ChristopWaltz, ChristophWaltzFanfic, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, ProfessorKink, ProfessorWaltz, StophFics, University, Upgrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHate/pseuds/LoveHate
Summary: Lia is an student on her last semester of the year, she was a good student but las week she was distracted making her grades fall. How she will get the extra points that she needs? Awfull summary for a pure smut story :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a pure smut, so here it is. It has bdsm on it, so If that's not your thing you better not continue reading it, but if you think that Christoph Waltz and kinky things are better together, this is your fic.  
English is not my mother tongue, so if someone sees any typo, or something is bad redacted, please tell me and I will change. Comments are more than apreciated. I wanna write a second part, so If I feel that this likes to the people out there I will continue ir one or two chapters more. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was nearly the end of the semester in Irvine University and she couldn’t believe that would fail an exam just because staring too much at him. ¿How could it happen? She was looking at her professor for a moment and then, time was over and she couldn’t write more than the half of her exam.

She was fucked up.

-I’m very disappointed with your last grades Lia – started professor Waltz staring at her– You were doing a great job the rest of the semester, what happened with this last exam?

-Well, professor – Lia started – I just got distracted.

-I see in your expedient that just happened in my class, you finished all your exams with quite good marks – he said gazing between Lia and the papers he had in his hands – take a seat

-Professor, I… - a knot in Lia’s stomach started to form as she sat on the chair in front of him –I don’t know, I just…

-Well, it’s obvious that is not a question of not studying, the fewer things you answered in this last exam were all correct… ¿so? – He cut her.

-I can’t explain, I was just tired that day, I don’t have any excuse… Please I just want to pass this subject, I don’t know what happened to me.

Christoph left the papers about Lia in his table, took a deep breath, took off his glasses leaving them delicately between his arms, and exhaled with parsimony.

-¿Can I do an extra homework? –Lia said staring at his eyes, her eyes watered a bit – I will not tell anyone, I swear.

-Don’t you think that would be a little bit unfair for the rest of the class? – Christoph said staring to Lia with a serious face.

-Please, I’m willing to do anything I will bring your lunch every day, I will clean your office…

Christoph chuckled, and Lia relaxed a bit and the knot on her stomach started to loosen.

Professor Waltz was that kind of man that looked serious, but for sure he had a kink part. Inside of every girl’s head in the campus were some deep dark fantasies with him as the main character. Anyone knew if he was married, or divorced, but it wasn’t important. The silver fox was certainly one of the most desired professors. Was this kind of guy that could make you love all night with some jazz on the stereo, or tie you up at the bed and fuck you until he left you senseless.

_¿What if?_ \- Lia thought and started to pull up her skirt a bit and leant a little bit to him while he was still laughing – _Maybe it was time to pass to the plan B._

  
If she had any opportunity to have him in her life, definitely was this one. The perfect fantasy, fucking her hot professor right there, in his desktop, throwing all the things that were on it.

-Lia…

-No, seriously, I will do whatever you want – she said parting her legs slightly so wasn’t so obvious what she was trying to do – I just need some extra points, and I’m pretty sure that I can get them somehow…

Mr. Waltz raised his brows looking at her, then at her tits, then at her legs a bit parted. His eyes widened a bit.

-Close the door Lia – he commanded.

His answer took her unaware and lost in her thought, she wasn’t sure of what she heard. Christoph looked at her with a serious look.

-I said close the door, don’t you heard me? – He repeated again, but this time with a lower tone, nearly a grunt.

Lia stood rapidly and went to the door as fast as she could and stood there facing the door with the knob in her hand once she closed it.

-Well, Lia – He said standing up on his chair – Maybe there’s something you can do.

-Really? – She turned back to look at him with a smile on her lips – Thank you!

Christoph exhaled a grunt, something between laugh and mockery.

-Don’t be so surprised, you were trying to get this as you walked in my class on your first day. I’m not as stupid as you students seem – He stated with a serious face – It won’t be easy Lia, and for sure it will hurt you a little bit, but no pain, no gain, doesn’t it?

Lia looked at her professor with a puzzled look, she wasn’t really understanding what he was saying to her. _Or was she?_

-You really think that I’ve didn’t noticed? – Mr. Waltz said approaching to Lia

-W-What? – She stammered

\- “W-what?” – He mocked her – As I said, I can seem like I don’t get it, but I do. And I’m pretty sure that you were really busy looking at me instead of writing down in your important exam.

-I…

-Sit down in the table – he commanded.

Lia couldn’t move a muscle

-NOW- Christoph Grunted.

Lia went to the table as fast a she could and sit on it with trembling legs. She put her hands on her knees.

-Now you are afraid? – Professor laughed – I thought that you were braver than that. I trusted that you could handle it, maybe I was wrong with you.

Christoph started to move toward her looking how scared she seemed.

-I’m just off ward.

-Open your legs for me – Said Mr. Waltz caressing one knee with a light touch

She shivered at the touch.

-Open them-Said Christoph while he parted Lia’s legs with a quick move.

She jumped at the violence and inhaled a quick breath in fear.

-Oh pet, I won’t hurt you– he whispered positioning between her legs and caressing the bottom of her back, calming her down a bit – Yet.

As Lia heard that, she felt a shiver running through her back, and suddenly an extreme hotness where her professor’s hands were touching her. Christoph chuckled at her shiver.

-I’m pretty sure that you left horny most of my classes –Mr. Waltz whispered while he was caressing her thigh- Or am I wrong, Lia?

-N-No, professor – She smiled at him with embarrassment.

-I’m pretty sure that you’re wet now – His hand was roaming slowly towards her groin.

She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling wetter to his delicate touch and his dirty talk just beside her ear. Christoph’s hand suddenly stopped. Lia opened her eyes to look at Christoph’s evil face.

-I wanted to see your beautiful face while I check how wet you are for me – he said while he caressed her panties slightly with two fingers – ah, there you go girl, you’re soaked, I’m pretty sure that you will leave some delicious juices on my table.

Lia sighed at his touch and bit her lips. But the contact didn’t lasted long.

-Bend over the table – said Christoph while he separated himself from Lia’s legs – Don’t hesitate, do it.

She felt the cold material as she pressed her hot body into the table. Her nipples hardened at the cold.

  
-Now it comes a bit of pain, don’t make a sound, or It will be double next time – said professor Waltz with a sly voice.

Professor waltz started to caress Lia’s ankles and kept going up on her legs until he reached her skirt and rose up with a quick move.

_TWAP._ He smashed her ass with a big and robust ruler. _Oh god, as in her fantasies_. She bit her lips hard preventing that any sound escaped from her lips.

-You see? I’m pretty sure that you were imagining this very scene the exam day…

_TWAP._

-Yes professor- she spoke softly, nearly moaning. It felt delicious.

_TWAP._

-No pain, no gain – Christoph repeated.

_TWAP_

The last spank was harder. She heard the sound of the ruler hitting the table and suddenly the two hands of the professor Waltz started to caress her butt fondly. She sighed in relief, not being sure if her juices were already coming down between her legs. Christoph pressed his body directly on her butt. She hissed at the rough contact, her skin was sensitive. But as she felt his erection pressing right there, she moaned and started to move trying to rub her in his pants, unsuccessfully. Christoph separated his body as he felt her starting to rub herself with him.

She moaned in disbelief.

-I have to admit that I’m impressed, I thought that you would start to cry with the first spank - said Mr. Waltz caressing the ruler marks with one finger – Stand up.

Lia tried to smooth her skirt without having nuts to look at him.

-Do I have my extra points? - She asked nervously looking at the floor.

-Oh, of course not – professor chuckled – this was just a taste, now I know that you can handle a bit of pain, and a bit of pleasure. If you really want to have those extra points you better be prepared, It won’t be four little spanks like in your 50 Shades of Waltz imaginaries. You have to earn every tenth of them.

Christoph remarked those last words, making them sound like a sweet torture.

-I will try my best, professor – Lia smiled with a bit of shame of how wet she felt she was.

-Meet me at my office tomorrow afternoon, shave up, and be prepared for pleasure me all the ways I want.

-Yes, sir.

-Now, go. And don’t touch yourself after this little meeting – said Christoph taking Lia’s face between his fingers – I want to feel how your throbbing pussy explodes in my dick, and the longer you wait, the more it deliciously clenches.

And he assaulted her lips with craving and thirst.

Definitely, all those rumors of the professor Waltz were nothing compared to the reality.

  
To be continued... if you want to :)


	2. Office 402

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Is Lia prepared for what it comes?

Lia exited the class, flushed, with racing heartbeat. She wasn’t even sure how she could exit so fast, with such trembling legs she had, but she did. Lia leaned on the door as she closed it, suspiring. Maybe this was too much to handle, she wasn’t sure anymore that she could stand the pain the way he wanted to. 

On the other side of the door, Christoph sat in his chair, and glanced the table, that was a little bit messy, with some wrinkled papers. He fixed his eyes in one part of the table and saw like a stain, when he bring his fingers into it, he suddenly realized that was Lia’s wetness from the previous moments where she was sat in that very spot. He brought his fingers at his nose and inhaled deeply the scent that she left for him. For him. He grabbed his bulge and gave a firm squeeze. Maybe one day was too long for him to wait, his erection was painful already. He relocated him, so it wasn’t so noticeable when he exited the class towards his office. Definitely that would be a really long day. 

Lia went straight to her house, ignoring her trembling legs and her red face. She couldn’t do much about forgetting her encounter with her professor, so she tried to calm down with a really cold shower. For sure it wasn’t the final remedy but maybe it helped a bit with that fire that he started inside of her that she could not blow out. As she entered in the shower and her hands roamed her body, she couldn’t take away the images of Mr. Waltz opening her legs, his bulge rubbing her ass, and how delicious were those spanks that he gave to her. Without noticing she was rubbing herself lost in her memories, but the voice of her professor echoed in her mind “And don't touch yourself after this little meeting” she opened her eyes suddenly as she remembered those words, realizing that she wasn't so far of her orgasm. She remembered that Mr. Waltz told her that she must shave her pussy, so she started to do it delicately. If he wanted a soft one, hers would be the softest he would ever fuck, and with some luck for Lia, the best he would eat too. As she finished her cold shower she opened her laptop ready to finish some essays that she had pendent. As she entered to the university page, a message of a new e-mail popped in her screen. 

From: Christoph Waltz < Christoph_Waltz@irvineuni.com>  
Date: Wednesday 02/10/2019 14:03  
Subject: Next Meeting

Good Afternoon Lia, I wanted to be sure that you wanted to do the extra homework we talked about before. I want to make a little change with the date of the meeting. Please come to my office this afternoon, at 16:00, so we can discuss it and let all the things and the date of presentation of your extra work. Don’t forget to do all the things I’ve told you, maybe you have to give me today a few ideas of how you will do it, so better be prepared for hard work, because it started already, and time is counting.

Best Regards

C.W.   
Professor of Politics in Irvine University.

¿Best Regards? She thought to herself laughing at the fact that he was spanking her not long ago and now he was sending such a cordial salute. He was a good actor, a fucking good one. He could seem like a cold old man, but for how he rubbed himself on her, he was nothing at all those things. 

She looked at her clock. 14:45. 

-Fuck- she muttered

She should be fast if she didn’t wanted to arrive late and have another spanking session of Mr.Waltz, and it seemed that he wanted to do it as soon as possible as she could read between lines in his e-mail. 

Suddenly another message popped in her screen. She cocked an eyebrow. It was from the professor again. 

From: Christoph Waltz < Christoph_Waltz@irvineuni.com>  
Date: Wednesday 02/10/2019 14:45  
Subject: Next Meeting 

Good Afternoon, again, Lia.

You owe me a response. Hope that your silence means that you’re being applicate and you’re doing the things I wanted you to do before coming to my office. If you’re losing your time and you don’t attend to the next meeting or don’t reply to this message, forget about the extra homework. I don’t want any student who isn’t able to work hard when I ask for it. 

Best Regards

C.W.   
Professor of Politics in Irvine University.

For sure she would receive some spanks for not replying. But at least he was looking forward to see her before than he said, so she thought that maybe he couldn’t wait to have her, just as she was feeling. Hotness was growing again between her legs as she started to write as fast as her fingers could, thinking in the immediacy of their encounter.

To: Christoph Waltz < Christoph_Waltz@irvineuni.com>  
Subject: Fw Next Meeting

Good Afternoon professor. 

First I want to say sorry for not replying to your first message, I was coming back from the university and I went straight to do one of the things that you told me to do and I didn’t repaired about the time, sorry again. I will be there at 16:00. 

Best Regards. 

Lia Stevens.

Christoph licked his lips as he read Lia’s message. She was coming to him without any doubt, what a good girl… His dick twitched imagining her shaving her pussy for him. God, he couldn’t wait to be inside of her and give some really good spanks to that firm ass she had.

Lia tried to find something decent to wear. She didn’t wanted to look slutty, although all the things she know that she would do with her professor. She wanted to look professional, but also sexy on the inside. She opted for a tight black skirt with a blue shirt, opened until he could see her gutter, but not too much. Lia found the perfect underwear, a set of black lace panties and matching bra. Perfect for showing a bit of her, but not the whole thing. She was pretty sure that he would love it, and with a bit of luck he wouldn’t tear it off. 

She rushed to the university, she didn’t wanted to arrive late, although she wanted to receive more of those spanks that he gave to her before, she didn’t wanted to disappoint Professor Waltz. 

He glanced the clock on his wrist. 15:55. In less than five minutes she would be there doing whatever he wanted. He felt powerful, and lustful. Mr.Waltz liked submissive women, he liked to be on charge, maybe not always but most of the time. Definitely Lia would be part of those submissive women, she showed that before, but he was sure that she had a rebel part, and for sure he will enjoy every second with her. 

A knock on the door awoke Mr.Waltz from his daydreams.

-Come in- Said Christoph clearing his throat.

Lia cleared hers aswell.

-Hello, good afternoon, profesor Waltz. – She wasn’t sure of what she should say.

Or do.

-Sit down, Mrs.Stevens – Christoph said offering the chair with his hand. 

-Thank you, professor.

-Are you nervous, Lia? – said Mr.Waltz with an irresistible smile

-Well, yes, I must admit that I’m a bit nervous – Lia admitted 

-Don’t worry pet, it won’t hurt you – he started – a lot. 

She tensed a bit, but she felt some tickles on her stomach. She wanted to feel it, but she was afraid she couldn’t handle it.

-I’m pretty sure that I can make you feel amazing, and you will experience the best sensations that you had in your life. But for that you have to stand what I want to do with you. I swear that will be worth it. – He winked making Lia blush.

-I trust you – she smiled

-You better not trust every person that crosses your way, girl – Christoph said approaching to Lia – someone can hurt you in a very bad way…

And there he was, all charming, looking to Lia, who was trembling lightly, part of the excitement, part for the embarrassment of having such situation with her professor, who was smiling looking how she was standing in front of him like a prey about to be devoured.   
Christoph licked his lips in anticipation of what would come. He could smell her perfume, sweet, intoxicating his senses. He wanted to bite that skin, tear those fancy clothes and fuck her until leave her senseless. But he knew that all would be better with a nice preparation, the more time it takes, the better it feels. He loved to keep women in the edge of the pain-pleasure blade, until they abandon their bodies to lust and then explode in a way the less of them did before. Like a furrier that cures the skin so that it bends at his mercy, he knew how to tie, spank, pull and bend a woman until she is crying out loud his name in ecstasy wanting more and more.

To be continued, if you want to! ;)

PS: THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS!! :*


End file.
